


On Again

by KNACC



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNACC/pseuds/KNACC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garen wakes up with a surprise guest in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Again

Garen was positive he’d gone to bed alone so when he wakes up at six for his morning jog with someone’s head pillowed on his chest, he’s a bit surprised. He glances down and there, with her arms wrapped around him and her breasts pressed into his stomach, is Katarina. She’s mostly naked and smells like alcohol and Garen would love to say that this is the first time that this has ever happened but it sadly is not. He sighs even as his morning wood gets excited by her proximity but he makes no immediate move to get up. Instead, he runs his hand through her hair as he says, “Kat,” quietly over and over until she starts to stir.

Eventually she mumbles, “Go the fuck away,” from where her face is pressed against his chest, her tone nearly threatening if not for the obvious exhaustion in it.

“You’re in my bed,” Garen half-chuckles, still keeping his voice low, “but I’m not going to make you get up. I just want to know why you’re here.”

Katarina groans as she forces herself to think. “Your place was closer… than my place… to the party. You may need to… replace the lock on your window again. It was in my way.”

“Of course,” Garen says, laughter barely subdued this time, “but have you ever considered just taking the key I’ve offered you so I can avoid the home repair bills and you can avoid the breaking and entering?”

Katarina curls into his chest, “But that’s half the fun.”

“I see,” says Garen. That was about the answer he’d been expecting. He runs his hand through her hair one last time before starting the careful process of peeling her off.

She whines and holds on tighter in response, “Where are you going?”

“Off for my morning run,” he says, tone even, “you should feel free to stay in my bed as long as you want. I’ll make us breakfast when I get back.”

“If you want exercise,” she pushes her breast into his chest, her hand lazily straying down to his thickening cock, “you can stay right here and I’ll help you out.” She yawns, partially ruining the aura of sexy she’s going for before adding, “Are we together or broken up right now? I always forget.”

Garen hisses out between his teeth and moves her hand away from his cock. “We’re apart for the moment-”

“Good,” she cuts him off, whispering into his neck as she plants hot kisses there. “The sex is always hotter that way.”

“Katarina stop,” Garen pushes her away gently, “I’m not doing this and you know it.”

She pulls back more so she can meet his eyes and pouts. “But why? We’re just two consenting adults who are both really great at sex. I see no reason we shouldn’t just-”

“Because I love you and you know it. Sex with you means something to me.”

Katarina groans and rolls over so she’s no longer even a little on top of Garen. “Ugh that again. You sure know how to ruin a girl’s fun.”

“Didn’t you know? That’s what I’m best at,” Garen says, leaning over and kissing her on the forehead. 

She rolls her eyes. “So no sex unless we get back together?”

Garen nods. “No sex unless we get back together and you really mean it.”

“So what are you talking? Like a week or-”

Garen cuts her off, “Like a serious attempt at commitment this time. Katarina, you’re the only woman I want. And if you don’t want me that’s fine, we’ll just be friends. But if you do, I think we can make this work.” He carefully climbs over her and out of bed. “Either way, there’s a key on my nightstand for you and if you stick around, I’ll make you pancakes.” He leans down to peck her on the lips and Kat only deepens the kiss a little, her tongue just grazing his bottom lip before he pulls away.

“Alright,” she says, “Go take your run and we’ll see.”

****

When Garen returns, Katarina is standing by the oven, one of his shirts just covering her lacy lingerie as she cooks up some eggs and bacon. She doesn’t even turn around as she says, “I left the pancakes to you since you seemed so eager to make them.”

Garen is going to grab pancake stuff when she adds, pulling a key out of the cup of her bra, “Also I grabbed that key but I’m not promising I won’t just break in instead. I like to keep you on your toes.”

“So did you take the key because you need an extra place to crash or-”

“I’m making you eggs, aren’t I?” she raises an eyebrow at him, “I don’t do that for just anyo-”

Katarina doesn’t get to finish what she’s saying because Garen moves her eggs off the burner and then sweeps her up into his arms, kissing her like she’s air and he’s drowning. After a minute, Katarina suggests that maybe they move this to the shower and by the time they are finally both clean and satisfied, the eggs and bacon are ice cold. Garen just laughs and starts some pancakes while Kat tries to salvage the rest to marginal success. 

When J4 finally returns from his marathon night of studying at the library with Shyvanna, he finds Katarina perched on Garen’s lap as the duo eat. He rolls his eyes and makes a quick detour to avoid the lovebirds. He’s more tired than hungry anyway and its never a good idea to interrupt them during their honeymoon phase.

**Author's Note:**

> TBH I have a document somewhere with lots of the details of this AU all written up and it is a lot of fun but I have a lot of stuff to write so who knows if it will ever show up again.


End file.
